mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fourth of July Attempt
The Fourth of July Attempt was an assassination attempt at the Slapsie Maxies nightclub in Erichsburg on July 4, 2021. The attempt was perpetrated by Erikson family captain Nikolai Csokas and several associates. The men's goal was to eliminate the remaining leadership of the Erikson crime family, which included: Douglas Wood, Gyp Rosetti, Markus Jackson, James Siegel, Benjamin Williams, Ben Siegel and their bodyguards. The attempt The Csokas loyalists first killed the two guards at the entrance of the club and then two more by the entryway of the club. Having heard the gunshots, Jackson, Wood, Siegel, Rosetti and and several other Erikson loyalists and three waiters got their guns together and got behind the bar and several tables and prepared to shoot back while Erikson's fiancé, Alicia Tan, Williams and several other waitresses went backstage to hide. As soon as Csokas and his loyalists entered the club, a gunfight ensued, lasting over 5 minutes with over 400 rounds shot and with four Erikson loyalists and a waiter being killed and the 14 Csokas loyalists dead. Csokas himself was injured during the gunfight, being shot twice in the stomach, once in the shoulder, once in his right arms, twice in his legs and thirteen times in the back by Wood and Jackson. As the Erikson mobsters were eliminating the wounded Csokas loyalists, Ben Siegel noticed Csokas was still alive and was attempting to crawl away so he stood behind him and cocked his shotgun and Csokas said "Just do it already" in a moaning voice; and Siegel put a shell in the back of his head, though Csokas was just barely clinging to life. After he did so the other mobsters came up to Csokas and emptied their respective guns into his torso and chest and they reloaded twice, with over 70 bullets entering his body, but Csokas died a few minutes later. Weapons used Used by Erikson faction * Smith & Wesson M1917 - Held by Gyp and two Erikson mobsters * Smith & Wesson Model 10 HB - Held by a Erikson mobster * Smith & Wesson Model 10 "Military & Police" - Held by a waiter * Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless - Held by a Erikson mobster * Glock 17 - Held by Markus and Douglas * Glock 17-full auto - Held by a Erikson mobster * M1911A1 - Held by Ben, James and two Erikson mobsters * Winchester Model 1897 Riot - Held by two of the waiters * Remington 870 Short Barrel - Held by Ben Siegel * M1921AC Thompson - Held by a Erikson mobster * HG40 - Held by a Erikson mobster * AKMSU - Held by a Erikson mobster Used by Csokas faction * Thompson M1A1 - Held by three loyalists * MP40 - Held by two loyalists * M1921AC Thompson - Held by a loyalist * M1911A1 - Held by three loyalists and Nikolai * G36C - held by a loyalist * Winchester Model 1897 Riot - Held by a loyalist * AKMSU - Held by a loyalist * Smith & Wesson M1917 - Held by one loyalists * Smith & Wesson Model 10 "Military & Police" - Held by a loyalist Category:Events Category:Erikson-Csokas War